


Unconditional

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Sam awoke in a far too bright room--having forgotten to draw the shades the night before--with two furnaces pressed against his front and back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamall/gifts).



Sam awoke in a far too bright room—having forgotten to draw the shades the night before—with two furnaces pressed against his front and back. Steve curled against Sam’s back, one arm stretching out to rest on Bucky’s hip, while Bucky’s face was mashed against Sam’s neck, one arm resting under Sam’s head and the other thrown over both Sam and Steve. It wasn't often that Sam was up before Steve and Bucky, both men's nights often interrupted by bouts of insomnia or nightmares but both also in general needing far less sleep than Sam.

Despite the heat, Sam didn't want to move, loathed to wake up either of them. Only recently had Bucky taken to staying the night in their bed, and most nights Bucky preferred to keep a distance between the other occupants with one hand stretched out but not quite touching. On more than one occasion Sam had woken in the middle of the night to take a piss to find Bucky laying on the bare floor beside the bed or curled up in chair in the corner. Bucky never said anything when Sam laid a blanket over him, but Sam knew it was appreciated when Bucky always pulled it tight around him. 

Steve hadn't been a cuddler before Bucky joined them, not really, not enjoying the excess heat of another body pressed up against his own any more than Sam. He’d been a sprawler, stretching out and only curling a leg around Sam’s. That had changed when Bucky began sharing their bed. Sometimes Sam felt like a proxy: Steve couldn't hold Bucky so he held Sam instead. Sometimes he wondered if he should feel guilty because he didn’t care.

Sam understood Steve's fear, the worry that this was all a dream, that one day he'd wake up to a nightmare, an empty bed, that this could so easily be snatched away from them. 

Sam wasn’t too proud to admit that far too often, he still woke up from his own nightmares about losing everything. The memory of watching Riley fall had been joined by the terror of Bucky and Steve being snatched away from him just as easily. Riley’s death had nearly destroyed him. He wasn’t sure if he had the strength to come back from that again. But it was a risk that he was willing to take. 

If someone had asked Sam a year ago what his life would be like now, his answer certainly wouldn’t have been being the lover of two super soldiers, men born decades before his grandparents had even met, men who had been through hell, and were fighting tooth and claw to not be dragged down by memories. But most of all, Sam never imagined that he could be this happy again. 

Bucky suddenly went tense against Sam, his breath quickening against Sam’s skin, and Sam oh so carefully pushed Bucky's hair from out of his face, having been on the receiving end of waking Bucky up the wrong way more than once. 

Sam knew better than to say anything, just gently scratched at Bucky's scalp until he finally relaxed against him. 

Shifting, Bucky raised his hand to cup Sam’s head, leaning up to press a soft, smiling kiss against Sam’s lips. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Sam opened his mouth to protest, to say that Bucky had nothing to thank him for, but Bucky pressed his mouth against Sam’s again, effectively silencing him. Sam wanted to protest the dirty pool, but it was so rare for Bucky to take the lead and initiate things that Sam let himself relax into the moment, opening his mouth to Bucky’s exploration. 

When Bucky pulled back, they were both breathing a little hard, and Bucky was smiling so widely that Sam couldn’t help but return it.

“Thank you,” Bucky said again. “Both of you,” he added as he glanced over Sam’s shoulder at Steve who was clearly awake if the erection pressed against Sam’s ass was anything to go by. 

“I know I can be difficult,” Bucky began.

Steve stiffened against Sam’s back in an entirely different way, but a look from Bucky kept him quiet.

Continuing, Bucky said, “Sometimes I think that I have to be the luckiest fella ever to have you both, then sometimes I think you’re both crazy for putting up with me.”

“Our love for you isn’t conditional, Buck,” Steve said, propping himself up on his elbow as he took Bucky’s hand in his own.

“Conventional is overrated. The only thing I regret is…” Sam let his worlds trail off, watching how serious Bucky’s face turned before a smirked stretched across his own, and he finished, “that we have entirely too much clothing on.” 

Steve let out a startled laugh, and Sam couldn’t help but join him as Bucky’s face went from tense to momentarily enraged to heated, his eyes burning into Sam’s as he easily manhandled Sam so that he was laying on his back, Bucky moving to kneel on all fours above him. 

Glancing at Steve, Bucky asked, “What do you think, Steve? Does the punk deserve it?” 

Steve’s smile stretched wider as he took in the picture that they made beside him, Bucky’s bulk hovering over Sam’s slightly slimmer frame. “Maybe if he works for it.” 

Sam’s indignant squawk of protest was swallowed by Bucky’s mouth against his, and Sam let himself go. He was sure that he’d enjoy whatever they had in mind.


End file.
